


Won't Stop To Surrender

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [4]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Closeted Character, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Harry, Explicit Language, Famous Harry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Break Up, Sexual Content, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Harry has one too many to drink and calls Zac up.





	Won't Stop To Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phone Sex

Swallowing hard as he sat alone in the back of the tour bus, Harry who was drinking what had to be his third beer of the night, reached for his cell phone.

Knowing he shouldn't do it. He should just put his phone down and go to bed but no. He missed the person he was going to call. Even if the missing was intensified by the alcohol in his system.

Going to his contacts he just looked down at the name of the person he was about to call. Almost feeling like the name was mocking him because they had been broken up for a year.

A god damn year had passed and Harry had no right to dial this number, especially while drunk but he was a glutton for punishment it seemed.

Before he could second guess himself he hit the name and put the phone to his ear. Hoping the person answered, even had a slight fear that maybe they had changed their number and someone new had it and how the hell was Harry going to get around that if that was the case?

How could the world's biggest pop star get around an excuse of why they had a wrong number and why they were trying to get into contact with a musician he had worked with once on a duet at the urging of their respective teams. A duet that had lead to what the media dubbed a friendship but had been so much more.

Or Harry had thought that anyway. Obviously he had been wrong because he had just been thrown aside like it was easy, when it came between choosing to be with him or be with the girl that had been his ex's fiancee. A pretty little southern brunette who the family approved of.

Because there was no way they'd approve of a person who had a dick with their grown son. 

A son who'd rather please them then follow his heart.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked into the receiver and Harry had to catch his breath. Because it had been so long and hearing the voice was like hearing a ghost almost.

He wasn't hearing a ghost, he knew that deep down, but it still felt like he was in the end.

"Zac," Harry finally said faintly after what felt like forever but he knew wasn't. "I...fuck...I missed you," he sighed knowing with the way he was slurring that Zac would know he was drunk.

He'd know this was a drunk dial and he'd probably hang up. Hell, he could probably hang up anyway especially if his fiancee..or maybe she was his wife now was there. Because how would he explain to her why he was talking to someone who had once been a friend but was now nothing.

Despite the fact he had been so much more than a friend to Zac.

"Harry?" Zac asked like he was in disbelief and maybe he was. 

After all Harry had said he'd never contact Zac again after he had chosen Kate over him.

"The one and only," Harry spoke and his voice was still slurred. The line seeming to go silent and Harry was almost positive Zac had hung up, at least until he heard what sounded like a door shutting and he knew Zac hadn't hung up. He had just moved to go into another room.

Something that made jealousy swell inside of Harry because that meant Kate was there. The good old southern belle who was the perfect fit to his straight image was at his house or he was at hers.

That or they moved in together by now, especially if they had gotten married but Harry didn't want to know if they had. It was one reason he deliberately stopped keeping track of what the media said about Zac.

"Why are you calling?" Zac finally questioned and hadn't he heard Harry say that he missed him?

"Because I missed you? Did you miss..."

"No, I heard that," Zac interrupted before Harry could finish his sentence. "But I know there has to be more there than just missing me. I know you're drunk. That means you're horny too."

Harry felt his cheeks burn at that, his eyes landing on the crotch of his pants where he was visibly indeed hard.

"I am hard," Harry confessed as he closed his eyes briefly, letting his hand rub against his erection some. Just enough that a small moan escaped from his lips. "But that wasn't why I called," he spoke softly as he opened his eyes again. "I really do miss you. Miss hearing your voice."

"You miss my voice getting you off across the phone," Zac countered and Harry wished Zac believed him. "If you missed me truly, you would have found your way back to me in person."

Harry swallowed hard at that, knowing Zac sort of had a point but then again he also didn't. Harry could still miss Zac and not make any effort to go and see him.

Seeing him with Kate would hurt too much and he didn't want his heart broken more than what it already felt like most days.

Despite how it seemed he didn't like hurting himself more than he had too.

"I don't want to see you with Kate. You're still with her aren't you?" Harry questioned and the line went silent. Giving Harry the answer he needed. "As long as you are willing to stay with her and be the good little boy you're family wants you to be, I can't be with you Zac. I can't be your secret when I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with you."

"You're still in love with me?" Zac asked him sounding in disbelief again.

Like he expected a year to change everything that Harry had felt for him.

"Yes," Harry nodded though he knew Zac couldn't see him. "I still love you. I think I always will."

Zac only sighed and Harry could picture him running a hand through his hair at that. As well as maybe making a face. Zac was known for making faces and showing his true emotions that way.

"Can I help you with your problem then?" Zac asked after what felt like forever. "I mean I can..we've had phone sex before and just one more time won't hurt anything will it?"

Blushing again at that Harry had to bite his lip to keep from telling Zac that one more time could definitely hurt things. It could be enough to ruin his heart..at least just a little bit more than it was already ruined.

Harry didn't tell him that mainly because maybe he wanted one more time. Maybe he wanted Zac to help him get off, just one more time for old times sake or whatever it was called.

"O..okay," Harry answered with a shaky breath knowing those weren't the words he should be uttering but his brain or his cock one were making the decisions now.

There was no way it was his heart. If it was his heart he'd have said no immediately. His heart knew what could happen but his brain and his cock didn't seem to care.

"Take your cock out of your pants for me," Zac told him after he had consented. Harry almost wanting to spite him and not doing it.

Almost, but he didn't. Instead he reached down with his free hand again, undoing the zipper of his jeans and reaching inside. Somehow working his cock through the opening as he let his hand wrap around it. 

His eyes falling shut at how good it felt.

"Is your cock out yet Harold?" Zac questioned after a few minutes of silence.

Harry nodding though he knew Zac couldn't see him. "Yes," Harry answered softly. "My cock is out and I have my hand around it too already."

"Good boy," Zac cooed praising him like he was proud of him. "Now start to stroke that pretty little cock of yours."

"There's nothing little about this cock," Harry retorted but he obeyed Zac. His hand starting to slowly work on his cock, small moans coming out.

Moans that he knew had to let Zac know that he was doing what Zac said. He was being a good boy again and obeying him. He was touching himself and already starting to picture Zac in his mind.

Pictured Zac on his knees on the floor sucking at his cock so eagerly like he had done so many times before. 

"Oh trust me, I remember every detail of your cock," Zac spoke and Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard a moan come out of Zac after he had spoken too. 

But Harry was too afraid to ask if Zac was touching himself too. If he was getting off just like Harry was.

"Loved the way it tasted in my mouth," Zac continued in Harry's silence. His words making Harry move his hand faster. "Swear I can still taste you, you know? Especially when I'm going down on Katie," he sighed and Harry knew that shouldn't have excited him but it did. "I taste you when I eat her out and god..I just...I have to close my eyes then and picture you."

"Are you picturing me now?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. "I heard you moan, I know you're touching yourself too but are you thinking of me?" he asked around a moan of his own. "I'm picturing you, wishing you were here on your knees sucking me off."

Hearing another moan come from Zac's end of the line, it was enough to make Harry's eyes flutter shut as he fantasy got more vivid. Vivid enough that he swore he could feel Zac's mouth around his cock.

It wasn't though and he knew if his eyes were opened he'd know that. He'd see that all he had on his cock was his hand because he was alone in the back of the tour bus.

His band mates all in their bunks asleep.

"Yes," Zac spoke cutting Harry's thoughts off. "I..god I'm thinking of sucking your cock," he admitted sounding almost bashful which was funny.

Zac was anything but bashful. 

"I loved doing that besides liking how you tasted. I just loved having a cock in my mouth, especially yours," Zac muttered out and Harry couldn't help the slight smirk on his lips.

His ego growing which he knew was the last thing he needed. He'd be even more narcissistic than what he already could be but at least now he could blame Zac somewhat.

"You were the best cock sucker I've had," Harry told him with a blush now. "Haven't had anyone suck my cock since we broke up," he revealed and maybe his own words deflated what bit of ego that Zac had inflated.

His words reminding him what a pathetic lovesick fool he was.

"Because you love me?" Zac asked though to Harry it was more of a statement.

"Yeah," Harry responded and again there was that pathetic feeling growing in him. Reminding him that he was hopeless for Zac.

Always would be no matter how much time passed.

"I love you too," Zac told him and Harry wasn't sure if it was the way Zac said it or the words themselves but they were enough to have Harry coming undone.

His hands becoming sticky with come as all he was able to do was moan. Hoping no one asleep on the other side of the door could hear.

Just like he prayed they couldn't hear Zac on the other end either as he too reached his own end. Harry guessing the sounds he had made were enough to get Zac off.

That and the images Zac was having of sucking his cock.

Coming down from his high Harry caught his breath as he moved his hand off his cock. Making no move to clean it off yet because doing that meant ending the call and he wanted Zac and his voice just a bit longer.

"Can you come and see me?" Harry asked softly knowing he was chancing things. Knowing he was even going back on his own ideals and would possibly go back to being Zac's secret but he missed him. "I have a show in LA next week and I'd love it if you could come."

"Harry," Zac sighed sounding like he knew despite what they had just done that him seeing him would be a bad idea. "I shouldn't," he spoke and again he still sounded like he knew the thought was a bad idea. "I'm not ready to give Kate up...not ready to come out but I do miss you."

"So that means you'll come then?" Harry questioned hating how hopeful he sounded.

"It means I'll think about it," Zac said and despite his words Harry knew Zac would show up.

Zac was like him, he was destined to hurt himself time and again. Just to have a few minutes or longer of happiness.


End file.
